Sir William the Black
:"They die to give me pleasure!" — Sir William the Black Sir William was once a heroic paladin and member of the Seven Heroes, who was powerful enough to contribute to the original defeat of the Second Overlord and become the ruler of the city of Heaven's Peak. He was convinced by the Wizard to give up his days of protecting the weak from evil and is now interested exclusively in sensual pleasures. History Returning to Heaven's Peak as one of the Seven Heroes, the people of Heaven's Peak said that he was not the same as before he left. Also, around the same time he returned, a zombie plague had infested the city. After doing some quick searching, you discover that the Wizard had convinced Sir William to stop helping others and to only care for his own pleasures. You also discover that he formed a cult, called the Red Dawn, to help him summon a Succubus Queen, with whom he had been cheating on his fiancé Velvet. This is also what turns out to be causing the plague on Heavens Peak. Overlord You fight him in Angelis Keep. After spotting you he is initially surprised that you are alive, then becomes angry that you have shown up without following his dress code. William will initially face you in single combat, surrounded by a circle of his cultists. When beaten he will retreat to another room where he must be fought once more, this time with his cultists assisting him. When he is finally defeated he falls to his knees in the middle of his cult and explodes into a cloud of billowing black smoke, blowing some of his followers away. This also leaves Velvet open for a new husband, as potential Overlord mistress material. During your first encounter with William, he says "Didn't we leave you for dead in that Godforsaken Tower?". It is first assumed he meant the Second Overlord, but it is later revealed he meant the 8th Hero (referring to the Third Overlord when he was still a hero). Overlord: Raising Hell He and his cultist followers, The Red Dawn, are punished by being set on fire in the Heaven's Peak Abyss, and the Paladin is dragged into a cleaner to clean people's belongings and do various household chores. He is ultimately defeated once again, after a foolish attempt to capture the abyss stone for himself. As of Raising hell, it can be assumed that Sir William is still trapped within that realm. Personality and Traits Sir William represents the sin of lust. Prior to his corruption William was a noble and just man, well loved by the citizens of Heaven's Peak, who he ruled over as governor. When the 8th Hero fell during the fight against the 2nd Overlord, William expressed sadness at the loss of his ally, but nonetheless dismissed retrieving the Hero's body. Later, during a flashback conjured by the Wizard, William can be heard explaining that the hero had "Earned his rest". He has the face of a lady's man, and has a thing for following dress code. William utilises a staff during his battle with the Overlord. He also possesses magical abilities, allowing him to teleport and create shockwaves. Prior to his corruption, William was depicted as being more heavily armoured and wielded a sword in combat. This can be seen throughout Heaven's Peak, where grand statues had been erected in his honour. He interestingly is very similar to Prince Prospero in Edgar Allan Poe's Masque of the Red Death. Gallery Overlord-3D-Knight.jpg Sir_William.png|Sir William with staff. Sir_William_Torture.jpg|Sir William's Torture. Paldin priest.jpg|Red Dawn cultists with sir William. 1182527365 7 3.jpg|Sir William's work art. Trivia *Like all of the Seven Heroes, Sir William represents one of the seven deadly sins, in this case lust. *The seven heroes are also a parody of a typical fantasy-rpg-team, with William being the paladin. * From a players perspective he is one of the easiest bosses due to actually supposed to be beaten before Oberon. * He is one of the only heroes that have changed emotionally and not physically, asides from Jewel, Khan and Goldo. See also :* Velvet :* The Paladins ru:Сэр Вильям Чёрный Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enemies Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Deceased characters